Regalo Del Corazon
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Porque mi corazon latia por ti, y por esa razon solo compartiria mi vida contigo y sin ti no tendria la necesidad de Vivir.


Hola, ¿Como están todos los lectores el día de hoy?, espero que muy bien y también espero que les guste este fic.

**Disclaimer: **King of Figthers es propiedad unica y exclusiva de la empresa SNK y Playmore.

**Advertencia: **Puede contener OOC

_-Letras en cursiva el diario de Kula_

**-Letras en negrita las fechas**

**-**Letra normal narración

Regalo Del Corazón

-Espera, no te vayas –Grito con todo su aliento

En un rápido movimiento, se incorporo de la cama. Jadeaba por aire, había tenido otra pesadilla; la chica de cabellos celestes se llevo las manos a su rostro tratando de ocultar esas lagrimas que ahora salían de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? –susurro

**14 de febrero de 2009**

_Hoy es día de San Valentín, Salí con mama, mi hermana Candy y Tía Foxy a la feria que había ese día, me divertí mucho en esa feria, pero lo que más me gusto fue que me presentaron al hermano de Seirah(_El verdadero nombre de Whip)_ un chico alto de cabellos blancos, su piel algo morena y además de que es muy guapo, creo que me enamore. Su nombre era extraño ya que le gustaba que solo le llamaran K'_

Kula se encontraba en el baño, la chica se miro al espejo; tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Era otra noche que pasaba en vela por esos recuerdos que no la dejaban en paz

-¿Cuanto más podre soportar? –se dijo la chica para sí misma y luego tomo con sus manos un poco de agua para lavarse el rostro

La chica se volvió a mirar al espejo, ese reflejo de una chica de 20 años recién cumplidos, ese era el reflejo de ella. Y aunque sea difícil de asimilar, las apariencias engañan; por más feliz que se viera por fuera, mas desdichada era por dentro.

**28 de febrero de 2009**

_Esto es algo que no me lo creo, desde que me presentaron a K' me lo he topado al menos 2 veces por día, quiero pensar que es el destino y no la casualidad que está ocurriendo._

**16 de marzo de 2009**

_No me lo creo por fin después de tanta espera K' me invito a salir, para el domingo, estoy tan emocionada, espero que sea ese día rápido, además de que hoy es lunes y tengo que ir al instituto._

**18 de marzo de 2009**

_Hoy es miércoles no fui a clases ya que me dio un dolor inmenso en mi pecho, no se creo que debe de ser que me golpee mientras dormía o algo así, pero no importa igual ya me siento bien y no fui hoy al odioso instituto._

**22 de marzo de 2009**

_Acabo de regresar de mi cita con K' al principio nos reunimos en el lugar que acordamos y luego nos hablamos de nuestras vidas, paseamos un poco por el parque y cercanías de la ciudad, además de que K' también me invito un almuerzo. Estuvo muy bien todo hasta que me empezó a doler el pecho, entonces fue que tuve que retirarme, pero desearía haber pasado más tiempo con él._

Kula, camino por su apartamento hasta la cocina ahí se sirvió un vaso de agua, luego se sentó en un sillón que tenía en su mini sala ya que el departamento es pequeño, ella se había mudado no mucho a un departamento por motivos de estudios ya que la Universidad a la que asistía, estaba lejos de su hogar lejos de su Tía Foxy, su Madre Diana, su Hermana Candy y su pasado, ese pasado que aun recordaba día tras día.

Entonces sin avisar unas lagrimas de nuevo salieron de los ojos de la chica, ella agacho la cabeza y noto como había en un rincón de su sala un estante, en este diviso un pequeño diario, entonces se levanto del asiento aun con los ojos llorosos, tomo el diario.

**5 de abril de 2009**

_Mi segunda cita con K' esta vez fue perfecta, la mejor ya que K' me pidió que fuéramos novios_.

_Estoy tan contenta_

**20 de abril de 2009**

_Es raro este dolor en mi pecho, a veces me da pero muy débilmente y otras veces me golpea duramente, haciendo que me duela mucho, es por esta razón también que hoy lunes no iré a clases._

_Mama Dice que me llevara a ver al doctor, para ver que no sea nada grave._

**1 de mayo de 2009**

_Me hice unos exámenes en la mañana. El médico dice que en dos semanas estarán los resultados._

_Aun sigo saliendo con K', aunque él está preocupado por los dolores que he tenido, pero le dije que no se preocupara._

**5 de mayo de 2009**

_No lo puedo Creer, ya tengo un mes de ser novia de K'. Este día K' me llevo a dar una vuelta con su motocicleta, hasta que nos paramos en una playa, ahí el tenia una manta tendida en la arena y sobre la manta unas velas dentro de unos vasos para que la brisa no las apagara, además de que había una canasta con comida. Fue una cena tan romántica con él, luego se quedo conmigo viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado de esta noche._

**21 de mayo de 2009**

_Se ha confirmado mi temor. Estoy enferma y no sé qué hacer, me entere esta mañana y desde ese momento no he parado de llorar. Es posible que muera eso me dijo el doctor._

_Tengo…bueno no recuerdo bien el nombre de la enfermedad que tengo, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que el doctor comento que para salvarme necesito una transición de corazón._

_Mama me dijo que conseguiría que fuese posible esa operación. Yo temo._

_No se lo he dicho a K', no lo quiero preocupar._

**1 de junio de 2009**

_Ya llevo 10 días internada en el hospital. Aun me duele el pecho pero con los calmantes ya no siento tanto dolor._

_Mi tía Foxy, mi hermana, mi madre y todos mis amigos me visitan. K' viene todos los días y hasta se queda hasta más de la hora de la visita conmigo. Sé que él me cuida y también me quiere mucho._

Kula, al abrir el diario lo primero que hizo fue arrancar la hoja que viese, la chica repitió la misma acción una y otra vez, por cada hoja que arrancaba era una lágrima más que se le escapaba de sus hermosos ojos.

**21 de junio de 2009**

_Mi condición empeora, ya ni siquiera con los calmantes, me detienen el dolor. Me cuesta mucho trabajo respirar, el doctor dice que si no encontraban rápido un donante para mi, moriría en al menos unos 3 días._

_Lagrimas fueron las que salieron de mis ojos al escuchar esta noticia, ya que sabía perfectamente que nadie en su sano juicio entregaría su vida para salvar a una desconocida como yo._

_Ahora en mi mente solo puede pensar ¿Qué pasara cuando muera?, ¿Cómo estarán su madre, Hermana y tía? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo se sentiría K' al perderme?. Eran tantas preguntas que me ahogaban y que mis respuestas no las tenía._

**22 de junio de 2009**

_Justamente hoy ocurrió un gran milagro encontraron a un voluntario que me haría el trasplante. Me alegre tanto por esto, agradecería miles de millones de veces a esa persona que se sacrificaría por mí._

_También hoy vino K',__me dijo que me amaba incondicionalmente y que estaría conmigo siempre aunque no lo pudiera ver._

_Pero ¿que era esto? ¿Acaso el estaba terminando conmigo? o ¿algo así? No lo sé es algo confuso para mí._

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Kula en un sollozo –me dijiste que estaríamos juntos, por siempre.

**30 de junio de 2009**

_Había pasado una semana desde que me operaron, al parecer el corazón nuevo se acopla bien a mi cuerpo. Según el doctor pronto ya me daría de alta._

_Ahora lo raro es que en todos estos días no había visto a K' será que el ¿no quería verme?, no claro que no pienso que el debe de estar ocupado en algo y por eso no ha podido verme. Pero también más raro era que ayer mi mama estaba vestida de negro, ella me dijo que iba a un funeral, entonces me entristecí y le dije que le diera mi pésame a la familia del pobre que ahora estaba en el cielo._

**15 de julio de 2009**

_Había pasado ya tanto tiempo que no veía a K', hasta ahora que me entero que su familia se había mudado, entonces eso quería decir que él se fue sin decirme ninguna palabra. Se fue así no más, sin despedirse, como si yo no valiese nada para él. Mis ojos rápidamente se pusieron llorosos y las lagrimas de nuevo fluían en mi rostro, estuve mucho tiempo llorando hasta que mi mama me entrego una carta, era de K' lo sabía, pero en estos momentos no quería nada de él no quería saber nada de ese desgraciado._

Kula termino de desojar su diario, llena de ira grito: -Te Odio K', te odio, te fuiste, maldito, maldito

Entonces cuando la chica ya estaba por destruir por completo el diario se encontró que estaba esa carta que le habían entregado, estaba pegada en la contra portada del diario, entonces la chica ya sin importarle nada se decidió a abrir esa carta, habian pasado ya dos años desde que la habia recibido, antes no lo hizo por el temor a que fuese una carta de esas de despedida.

Abrió la carta y empezó a leerla:

_Para mi dulce Kula:_

_Pensaras que soy un idiota por no estar a tu lado cuando despiertes. Me gustaría ver como tus parpados se abren y dejan ver tus hermosos ojos azules. Quisiera acariciar tus suaves mejillas y ver esa sonrisa que me cautivo._

_Suena cursi, lo sé. Pero aquella noche, en la feria. Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que eras especial. Me siento tan feliz de haberte conocido y te estoy agradecido por cada segundo que estuviste a mi lado, esos fueron los momentos más bellos de mi vida._

_Kula, mi corazón latía solo por ti y por ti daría todo…algún día nos volveremos a ver y por lo pronto deseo que seas feliz. Sonríe como siempre y se la chica linda y dulce de la cual me enamore. _

_Hoy mi corazón es el tuyo, latimos al mismo tiempo, somos uno en esencia…Siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidando de ti como un ángel y aunque no me veas sabes que jamás te dejare sola._

_Te amo, Kula._

-K'…-Kula se llevo la mano al pecho y la apoyo justo en el lugar del corazón. –Latimos como uno –susurro.

**FIN**

Hola, espero que en estos momentos estén muy bien y si ya sé que es triste la historia, pero antes que nada debo decir que me inspire mucho en un fic de mi onee-chan **Kari Kurosaki**, además de que también me inspire mucho leyendo muchos de los fics de **Yereri Ashara**. Así que en parte el fic va dedicado a ella con todos los lindos sentimientos del mundo.

Bueno ya me voy despidiendo, sin antes decirles que se me cuiden y que por favor, sigan leyendo y escribiendo que esto es un buen pasatiempo además de que ayuda mucho a fortalecer la imaginación y cultura.

Bien nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión.


End file.
